


we need to fight, this needs to end

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad News, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, War, sirius's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the marauders get some bad news</p>
            </blockquote>





	we need to fight, this needs to end

**Author's Note:**

> as always no copyright intended  
> hope you enjoy

The marauders were packing up the remains of dinner and preparing the two energetic eighteen month olds for bed when there was a knock at the door of marauder manor.

Remus stopped washing the dishes and followed Jamielia to the door, wand out and ready. Peter followed nervously from the living room where he had been laughing at James and Lily trying to wrangle Evans into pyjamas.

The three stood by the door casting several protective charms in case the other side of the door held danger. James and Sirius joined the group, pushing to the front adding defensive spells they had been learning as part of their auror training.

Standing back all wands pointed ready at the door Sirius flicked his wand opening it quickly moving to a defensive position.

At their door step stood one Albus Dumbledore.

The Marauders wands stayed raised.

“when we were in first year we got sent to your office” James tested “what for?”

“ahh…” Dumbledore began with a knowing smile “if I’m not mistaken it was because you were chasing one Severus Snape around the castle throwing stink bombs. Professor McGonagall sent you I recall”

The group lowered their wands and welcomed Dumbledore into their home guiding him to the living room.

“I’m afraid I come with bad news” he began as Lily shared tea around for the group “my informants have told me the most unfortunate news, Jamelia, Sirius, I only know this. Quinn and Regulus were killed”

This was met with thick silence where all eyes went to Jamelia and Sirius. Jamelia’s eyes were wide and instantly tearing her mouth ajar as small raged breaths escaped her lips before her chest froze and her face began to redden. Sirius’s eyes were dry, his brows furrowed and jaw clenched, his fists now clenched with whitening knuckles.

The room was quiet and still, Jamelia and Sirius taking in the news and their friends deciding how to best help them through this issue. Nobody wanted to break the silence, to disturb the morning couple so they all flinched when Jamelia jumped to her feet “No.” she stated, almost calmly, her body tense as she began to pace in front of her old head master.

“I’m sorry my dear” Dumbledore replied sombrely.

“but-but- I-I…”  she sunk back into her seat beside her newlywed husband and looked back up at Dumbledore sorrowfully “we were going to save them” she almost pleaded “what happened?” Sirius up from frowning at his lap.

“I’m sorry, all I know is that they died” his blue eyes seemed dull as he took in the bright and vibrant couple before him fade. They had been through too much trauma for young people, known pain too well and yet the world pushed upon them on them more. Dumbledore watched as they lost the last of their innocence and childlikeness, qualities both of them had held onto with tooth and nail to retain the scrap they had, he watched as Sirius’s face took on an angry but determined expression and as Jamelia’s seemed to harden and her back straighten.

“we need to fight, this needs to end” Sirius said in a level and deep voice.

“Indeed”


End file.
